


내게 밥을 준 돼지

by sweetpumpkin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M, 동물AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpumpkin/pseuds/sweetpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>임스는 행복한 돼지. 아서는 도도한 고양이.</p>
            </blockquote>





	내게 밥을 준 돼지

**Author's Note:**

> 인셉션 4주년 기념픽이라기엔 너무 약소하지만 아무것도 없는 것 보단 낫겠죠 :D  
> 동화풍의 동물 AU입니다.

 

 

임스는 행복한 돼지였다.

비유법이 아니라 정말로, 임스는 동그란 분홍 코를 하고 통통하게 살 오른 새끼돼지였다. 임스는 언제나 행복한 얼굴이었는데 오늘은 왠지 더더욱 기분이 좋아 보였다.

임스는 킁킁거리며 자신의 옆에 웅크린 까만 물체에 코를 문질렀다. 물체의 표면은 매우 반들반들하고 고급스런 털로 뒤 덮여 있었다. 그것은 임스의 주인이 일주일에 한 번 교회에 갈 때나 꺼내 입는, 윤기가 자르르 흐르는 비싼 코트를 생각나게 했다. '늘 코트에 코를 문질러보고 싶었지.' 임스는 그렇게 생각하며 매우 깊은 만족감으로 털 뭉치를 음미했다. '좋은 털이군.'

"주둥아리 당장 치워."

좋은 털이 말을 하기 시작했다. 아니, 그것은 날카롭고 위협적인 쉭쉭 소리에 가까웠다. 임스는 여전히 느긋하게 주둥아리를 문지르며 웅얼거렸다.

"이제 일어났어, 달링? 근데 너 이름이 뭐야?"

임스는 코에 닿은 털이 바짝 서는 것을 느꼈다. 이윽고 임스를 밀치며 몸을 일으킨 털 뭉치는 늘씬한 다리를 지닌 우아한 검은 고양이가 되었다. 뭐 애초부터 고양이라는 건 알고 있었지만 돼지 우리에 다짜고짜 침입한 후 쓰러져 자기 시작한 건 새까만 밤이었으므로, 임스는 이제야 고양이의 얼굴을 찬찬히 살필 수 있었다.

무척이나 마른 고양이였다. 좁고 뾰족한 얼굴에 치솟은 귀. 온 몸을 덮은 검은 털은 흡사 명품 정장과도 같이 고급스러웠다. 지친 행색이긴 했지만 들 고양이는 절대 아닐 것이다. 버림 받았을까? 애처롭게도 한 쪽 다리를 구부린 모양을 보아 심하게 다친 듯싶었다. 동물 유기는 심각한 사회적 문제라니까. 꿀꿀. 임스는 생각했다.

"웬 놈이냐?"  
고양이가 으르렁거렸다.

"여긴 내 집이거든. 난 임스라고 해."  
명랑하게 자기 소개를 하자, 잠시 뚫어져라 노려 보던 고양이가 몸을 부르르 떨었다.

"내가 돼지우리에서 잔 거야?"

고양이는 마치 이보다 더한 수치는 없단 듯 이를 갈았다. 임스는 또 한 번 명랑하게 말했다.

"다양한 경험을 한다는 건 좋은 일이지. 돼지 밥도 먹어볼래?"

고양이는 이를 갈았다. 그리고 새끼돼지 임스의 밥을 남김없이 먹어 치웠다.

 

**

고양이의 이름은 '아서'라고 했다.

"밥값이랑 숙박비는 돔이 지불할 거야. 그러니까 곧...... 나를 데리러 오면 말이지."

아서가 점잔을 빼며 말했다. 돔은 주인 이름인듯싶었지만 아서는 그를 친구나 형제쯤으로 여기는 것 같았다.

"뭔가 착오가 있어서, 날 잃어버렸어. 요즘 돔이 정신이 좀 없거든."  
아서의 표정이 조금 우울해졌다.

"멜이 죽은 이래로 제 정신이 아니야."

아서는 멀뚱멀뚱 물음표를 그리고 있는 임스에게 재빨리 멜은 돔의 부인이며 역시 자신의 친구라고 설명했다. 그들 부부에게는 필리파와 제임스라는 귀여운 아이들이 있으며 아서는 아이들을 돌봐야 한다고.

열변을 토하던 중 아서가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 다친 다리가 아픈 모양이었다.

"핥아줄까?" 임스가 물었다.

아서는 _-이런 미친 돼지가-_ 라는 표정으로 갸르릉거렸다.

"다양한 경험을 한다는 건 좋은 일이지. 넌 이미 돼지 밥도 먹었잖아?" 임스가 씩 웃었다.

아서는 이 돼지 우리 안에서 점점 더 다양한 경험을 하게 될 것만 같은 불길한 예감이 들었다.

 

**

아서의 예감은 언제나 옳다.

돔과 함께 차에 올라탔던 날도 그런 생각이 들었다. '불길하군.'  
돔은 눈을 마주치지도 아서의 턱을 긁어주지도 않았다. 뭐 괜찮았다. 멜이 죽은 이후론 그게 일상이었으니. 하지만 몇 시간을 달려 낯선 시골 동네에 멈췄을 때 다시 한 번 그런 생각이 들었다. '불길해.'  
차 문을 열고 일어선 돔은 여전히 눈을 마주치지 않았다. 갈라진 목소리가 등을 타고 넘어왔다.  
-내려. -

아서의 예감은 언제나 옳다.

돼지 밥을 먹은 것은 서두에 불과했다. 아서가 일주일 동안 이 돼지 우리 안에서 겪은 일들은 너무나 다양했다. 그건, 우선은 날씨 탓이다. 쌀쌀하고 축축한 날씨가 문제인 거지 딱히 통통한 핑크 빛 배에 얼굴을 부비고 싶어서 돼지 품에 파고 들었던 게 아니다.

"다양한 경험을 한다는 건 좋은 일이지, 안 그래, 달링?"

사실 뜨끈한 분홍 살에 코를 문지르는 건 아서가 현재 누릴 수 있는 몇 안 되는 좋은 일에 해당될지도 모른다. 하지만 승리자처럼 꿀꿀 웃는 돼지 얼굴을 보는 건 기분 나쁜 일에 해당된다. 앞발로 주둥아리를 탁 때리고 새침하게 내빼길 며칠, 그러나 돼지는 곧 배로 깔아 가두기 기술을 시전했다. 분해서 버둥댔지만 역시 돼지 배는 따뜻했다.

돼지가 생각보다 깔끔한 동물이란 건 확실히 좋은 일이었다.

"대소변을 가릴 줄 알아?!" 아서는 경이로운 시선을 뗄 수가 없었다.

"저기, 달링. 나 볼일 보는 중이거든. 고개 좀 돌려 줄래?"

냄새는 좋지 않았다.

좋지 않은 일에 대해 더 얘기하자면, 아서의 다친 다리는 낫지 않았다.  
아서는 아무렇지도 않은 체 행동했다. _-돔이 언젠간 날 찾아낼 거야. -_ 매일 반복하는 거짓말을 읊을 때와 똑같이 태연한 얼굴로, 그는 최대한 우아하게 절뚝거렸다. 돼지는 첫날 이후론 더 이상 -핥아줄까? -라고 묻지 않았다.

"그건 늑대였어." 아서는 상처에 대해 설명했다.

"그랬겠지, 달링." 돼지는 미소 지었다.

"......늑대만한 개였어."

"알아, 알아. 근방에 사납고 못된 녀석들이 많다고."

"난 이길 수 있어."

"알아." 어쩐지 달래는 듯한 목소리였다.

"이길 자신 있어."

자신감과 승운은 다른 문제라 이 꼴이 되었지만 말이다. 아서는 등을 움츠렸다. 돼지는 첫날 이후론 더 이상 핥아줄까? 라고 묻지 않았다. 그냥 핥았다. 아서는 모른 척 내버려두었다. 돼지는 그만 하라고 할 때까지 열심히 할짝댔다. 돼지 혀는 돼지 배만큼 귀여운 핑크 빛이었고 따뜻했다.

"됐어, 그만 핥아." 의도보다 부드럽게 나온 자신의 목소리가 머쓱해 몸을 비틀었으나 돼지 배가 허리를 깔고 뭉갰다.

"놔-" 이 돼지야. 하려다 아서는 마른 침을 꿀꺽했다.

"놔- 임스."

 

**

"이상하지 않니? 새끼 돼지가 좀처럼 살이 안 찌는 것 같아."

"돼지가 아니라 임스예요, 엄마!"  
얼마 전 12살이 된 릴리 브라운은 땋은 머리를 비비 꼬며 뾰루퉁하게 대꾸했다.

"음, 그래. 임스가 살이 안 찌는구나. 밥통은 매일 깨끗이 비우는데, 이상하네."

"살찌면 잡아 먹으려구요?"

"릴리,"  
미세스 브라운은 웃었다.

"돼지 고기를 좋아하는 건 너잖니."

 

**

"저기, 달링?"

좀처럼 당황하지 않는 느긋한 돼지 임스가 눈을 깜빡이며 말을 삼켰다. 지금 달링 좀 돼지 같......  
"요즘 왜 그렇게 밥을 많이 먹어? 내 몫까지 싹싹......"

"시끄러, 임스. 먹을 만큼은 남겨 놓잖아." 아서는 부풀어오른 배를 하곤 숨을 씩씩 몰아 쉬었다.  
"넌 살을 좀 뺄 필요가 있어."

말에 어딘지 수심이 어려있다고 임스는 생각했지만 '운동해, 뛰어-!' 라며 아서가 엉덩이를 때리자 만사가 귀찮아졌다. 꿀꿀.

 

**

“요즘 왜 이렇게 말랐니, 임스? 어디 아픈 건 아니지?”

밥그릇을 채우고 새끼돼지의 등을 쓰다듬는 미세스 브라운의 손이 다정했다. 임스는 주인의 손길에 따라 기쁜 듯 엉덩이를 씰룩였다.

‘인간은 역시 잔인해.’  
아서는 짚 더미 속에 몸을 숨긴 채 눈을 번뜩였다. –숨을 필요 없다니까. 미세스 브라운도 분명 널 좋아할 거야. - 임스는 늘 말했지만 아서는 인간을 믿지 않는다. 하악질을 참으려 꽉 깨문 이가 떨렸다.  
‘사랑스런 분홍 소시지, 바비큐라 이거겠지?’  
밥을 주고 등을 쓰다듬고 턱을 긁으며 사랑스런 돼지야 한다고 엉덩이 흔들지 말란 말이다, 바보야. 다음엔 네 배 둘레를 재고 갈고리를 준비할 테니까.

_-내려-_

아서는 그 날이 떠오를 때면 갈고리에 걸린 것처럼 목이 죄어들었다. 투박하지만 상냥한 손을 가졌던 돔. 밥을 주고 등을 쓰다듬고 턱을 긁으며 사랑스런 아서라 불러주던 시절이 있었지. 돔은 언제부터 갈고리를 준비했던 걸까? 멜이 죽은 그날부터? 멜이 죽은 건 내 잘못이 아닌데. 돔은 마치 아서가 없는 것처럼 행동했다. 죽은 건 내가 아닌데. 어쨌든 아서는 최대한 조용히 움직였다. 그게 돔이 원하는 일인 것 같았으니까. 어린 제임스는 장례 이후 바닥에 대자로 누워 멍하니 천장을 바라보는 습관이 생겼다. ‘그건 하늘이 아니라 천장이야. 너희 엄마는 저기, 그보다 더 높은 데 있어.’ 제임스는 아서의 말을 모른다. 누구의 말도 아직 모른다. 아이는 한참을 누워 손가락을 쭉쭉 빨다 아서를 우악스럽게 껴안곤 했다. 아서는 털을 세우지 않았다.

“저기 아서…… 그러다 체한다.”

“시끄러, 임스. 넌 먹지 마!”

하마터면 ‘죽지 마.’ 라고 할 뻔 했다. 아는지 모르는지 임스는 괜히 아서의 목덜미에 킁킁 코를 부볐다.

 

**

돼지와 고양이의 비밀 동거가 시작된 지 벌써 삼 주가 지났다. 아서는 최대한 은밀하게 닌자처럼 움직였다. 임스는 ‘너 정말 웃긴다. 우리 주인은 괜찮다니까.’ 깔깔댔지만 늘 결론은 ‘달링 좋을 대로’ 였다.

임스는 뭐든 아서 마음대로 하도록 내버려둔다. 아서가 밥을 거의 다 먹어 치워도, 엉덩이를 콱 깨물며 ‘빨리 운동해, 살 빼!’ 채근해도 화내지 않고 꽥꽥 웃었다. 뒤뚱뒤뚱 뛰어가는 엉덩이가 참 예쁘게 먹음직스럽단 생각이 들자 아서는 좌절했다. ‘못생겨 보이게 진흙에 굴릴까? 못 먹을 꼴이면 인간의 식욕도 사라질 거 아냐.’ 그러나 임스는 진흙에 굴려도 먹음직스러웠다. ‘썅, 돼지에 초콜릿 입혀놓은 것 같잖아.’ 아서는 품위 없이 생전 안 하던 욕까지 중얼거렸다. 속으로만이었지만, 진흙탕 놀이가 맘에 들었던 임스가 아서를 흙탕 속으로 자빠뜨리자 욕은 육성으로 나왔다. “썅, 임스!” 임스는 아서가 그런 말을 하는 게 재밌는지 까르르 웃었다. ‘그렇군. 세상 만사 다 아는 듯 너그러운 미소를 띠고 있어도 얘 아직 아기 돼지지.’ 아서는 자신을 우악스럽게 껴안던 어린 제임스가 생각났다. 애들은 슬퍼선 안 돼. 죽어서는 더더욱 안 된다.

어느새 비가 쫄쫄 떨어지더니 줄기가 점점 굵어졌다. 추위도 모르는지 임스는 샤워라도 하듯 제 자리에서 원을 종종 그리며 진흙을 씻어냈다. 아서는 비가 정말로 싫었지만 임스가 목욕을 마칠 때까지 옆에 있었다. 임스는 다시 핑크 빛이 되었고 여전히 예쁜 돼지였다.

 

**

그날 처음에 싸움이 어떻게 시작되었는지 잘 모른다. 싸움이라기보단 아서의 일방적인 쏘아붙임이라고 하는 게 바른 말이겠지만. 임스가 뭔가를 몰래 주워 먹는 걸 보고 화가 났었던가, ‘다 너 살리려 하는 일인데 태평스런 돼지가 노고도 몰라주고.’ 어쨌든 시작은 그러했고 끝에 아서는 이렇게 소리쳤다.

“이 더러운 돼지야!”

그리고 아서는 정신이 번쩍 들었다. ‘내가 임스한테 무슨 말을 한 거지?’ 물끄러미 바라보는 시선에 아서는 꼬리를 내리고 뒷걸음질을 쳤다.

_-내가 뭐 잘났다고 누구에게 더럽다는 거야? 한때 으리으리한 곳에서 살았을지 몰라도 지금은 그저 도둑 고양이일 뿐이잖아. 주인에게 잔인하게 버림받고 한쪽 다리는 영영 못 쓰겠지. 임스는 사실 더럽지도 않은데. 돼지인 건 맞아. 하지만 내게 밥을 나눠준 돼지지._

아서는 고개를 수그렸다. 행복한 돼지의 얼굴이 다른 모양으로 구겨지는 걸 바른 시선으로 확인하기 무서웠다.  
"저…… 임스."  
아서는 용기를 내어 곁눈질을 했다.

임스는 똥을 싸고 있었다.

"이 돼지 새끼가--!"

아서는 돼지 새끼의 얼굴을 가로세로로 죽죽 긋고 뛰쳐 나갔다.  
임스는 역시 꽥꽥 웃을 뿐이었다.

 

**

“곰이 나타나면 널 위해 싸워줄게.”  
아서는 나중에 미안하단 말 대신 그런 소릴 했다.

“아서, 여기 그렇게까지 야생지대 아니야. 곰은 없어. 그리고……”  
임스는 발 밑을 보며 조금 울상을 했다.  
“난 쥐가 싫어.”

“선물인데.”  
아서는 임스 발 밑에 얌전히 가져다 놓은 쥐를 다시 물어 저쪽으로 던졌다.  
“그럼 새를 잡아줄까?”

“안 돼, 아서.”  
임스의 음성은 준엄해졌다.  
“그냥 곰이랑 싸워라.”

이번에 씩 웃는 쪽은 아서였다.

 

**

결국 아서의 싸움 상대는 곰보다 더 지독한 것이 되고 말았다.

“꺅 이게 뭐야, 아악--!”

미세스 브라운은 소리치고 릴리는 도망치고 임스는 발을 동동 구르고 조그만 돼지 우리가 난장판이었다.

_-뭐긴 뭐야. 내 돼지를 건드리지 말란 말이다!_

임스를 제 뒤에 숨기고 으르렁대는 아서는 포효하는 사자 같았다. 누가 짚단을 둥글게 엮어 얼굴에 둘러주면 새까만 라이온 킹으로 보였으리라. -잡아 먹힌다!- 미세스 브라운은 잠깐이지만 그런 바보 같은 생각에 비명을 질렀다. “911에 신고해, 릴리!” 그러나 도망친 줄 알았던 릴리는 어디선가 빗자루를 들고 와 용맹스럽게 휘둘렀다.  
“이 고양이가 임스를 잡아 먹으려나 봐요! 저리 가, 쉭-“

_-임스를 잡아 먹으려는 건 너희잖아! 빗자루 좀 치워, 고양이 말도 못 알아 듣는 미개한 인간 같으니. 얘야 하지마. 난 애들이랑은 안 싸운다고!_

빗자루를 요리조리 피하려 했지만 다친 뒷발이 무거웠다. 세 발로 깡총거리는 꼴이 얼마나 우스울까, 인상을 구기는 찰나 자루에 발이 걸렸다.

‘앗, 이 고양이 한쪽 발이 불편하구나.’

릴리는 빗자루를 거두려 했지만 고양이가 나동그라지는 게 먼저였다. 미안해할 새도 없이, 갑자기 뒤에서 안절부절 발만 동동대고 있던 돼지가 총알 같이 튀어나와 소리치기 시작했다.

“꽥꽥꽥꽥꽥꽥꽥꽥—!”

“어어, 임스? 미안해. 일부러 그러려던 게…… 으앙, 엄마. 돼지가 절 야단쳐요.”

“정말로 돼지가 널 야단치고 있구나.”

그때까지 도망칠 채비를 갖추며 문 쪽에 붙었던 미세스 브라운이 신기하단 듯 눈을 굴리며 다가왔다. 이번엔 성난 아기 돼지가 고양이 앞을 가로 막고 꽥꽥 소리를 지르고 있었다. 뒤에 쓰러진 고양이 또한 여전히 기백 있게 으르렁대는 통에 엄청난 기세의 이중창이 울려 퍼졌다.

“얘들아, 워워--” 미세스 브라운은 드디어 어른답게 용기를 내어 다가갔다.

“야옹아, 우린 임스를 해치려는 게 아니야. 수의사에게 데려가려는 거야. 요즘 임스가 살이 자꾸 빠지고 발육이 더딘 것 같아서 혹시 병이 있는지 걱정이 되었던 건데……”

“밥을 나눠 먹었던 거예요!”  
릴리가 눈을 반짝이며 소리쳤다.

“이제 다 말이 되네요. 밥을 아무리 많이 줘도 임스가 살이 찌지 않았던 이유! 자기 밥을 고양이와 나눠 먹었던 거예요. 임스는 아픈 게 아니었어. 고양이와 사랑에 빠진 거야!”

_\--아니, 저 끝 문장은 너무 많이 간 것 같은데_

아서와 미세스 브라운은 동시에 그렇게 생각했지만 릴리와 임스는 바닥을 깡총깡총 뛰어다니며 까르르 꽥꽥 웃었다. 진이 다 빠져버린 아서는 만사가 귀찮아져 잠이나 자고 싶었다. 널빤지 위를 종종 뛰는 임스 뒤로 햇살이 따스했다. 아서는 조심스레 등을 어루만지는 미세스 브라운을 내버려두었다.

 

**

후일담은 인터넷에서 검색하는 편이 오히려 상세할 것이다. 릴리가 ‘밥을 나눠준 돼지’ 라는 제목으로 고양이와 돼지의 미담을 영상에 자막까지 넣어 유튜브에 올리자 그것은 엄청난 조회수를 기록하며 곳곳에 퍼졌다. 사람들은 임스와 아서의 우정(사랑)을 응원했다. 돼지와 고양이 사료를 보내오는 사람이 있는가 하면 아서의 다친 다리를 치료해주겠다는 수의사들도 있었다. 아쉽게도 그들의 모든 노력에도 불구하고 아서의 다리는 낫지 않았다.

릴리는 몇 가지 해명 글도 올려야만 했다.

-첫째, 임스를 잡아먹지 말라는 메일과 댓글은 그만 쓰세요. 애초에 저희는 임스를 잡아먹을 생각이 없었다구요. 농사 지으려고 여기 이사온 게 아니에요. 동화 작가인 엄마가 자연 속에서 글을 쓰고 싶어 하셔서 농장을 샀는데, 임스는 전 주인이 선물로 준 거예요. 엄마가 글쓰기 취재차 돼지를 잡지 않을까 제가 오해한 적도 있었지만, 전혀 그럴 생각 없었다고 하시구요. 저는… 음 돼지 고기를 좋아하긴 하지만요. 임스를 먹진 않을 거랍니다. 이 참에 고기도 좀 덜 먹으려구요. 정말이에요.

-둘째, 저희가 모르던 사실이 있었는데요. 임스의 발육이 느린 것은 아서가 밥을 빼앗아먹어서가 아니라 임스가 원래……

“이 돼지는 원래 미니 품종입니다. 커지지 않아요. 살이 좀 더 찔 순 있겠지만.”  
“넷? 어쩐지 안 자란다 했지……”

수의사는 -아니, 그냥 딱 보면 모르십니까?- 라고 말하고 싶었던 것 같지만 예의 바르게 헛기침만 했다. 미세스 브라운은 집 안에도 임스의 보금자리를 만들어줘야겠다고 생각했다. 임스는 밖의 우리를 더 좋아하지만 아서는 안에서 우아하게 늘어져 있는 걸 좋아하니까.

미세스 브라운은 둘의 이야기를 토대로 동화책을 썼다. 제목은 ‘내게 밥을 준 돼지’로, 빠르게 출간된 책은 유튜브 영상만큼이나 좋은 반응을 얻었다.

그러던 어느날, 자신이 아서의 주인이라고 주장하는 한 남자가 찾아왔다.

“주인이라는 증거가 어딨어요? 엄마, 낯선 남자를 이렇게 함부로 집에 들여도 되는 거예요? 뭘 믿고? 게다가 고양이랑 자기랑 단 둘이 있게 해달라니, 그게 뭐야!”

릴리가 뾰루퉁하게 중얼거리자 미세스 브라운은 얼굴을 붉혔다.

“그게… 저분 너무……”  
-잘생겨서겠지

릴리는 볼을 부풀리며 부엌에서 거실 쪽으로 난 문을 빼꼼히 열어보았다. 금발에 푸른 눈의 남자는 릴리 눈에도 확실히 영화배우처럼 생겼다. ‘뭐 그래 봐야 아저씨지만.’ 릴리는 흥 하며 임스를 껴안았다. 아까부터 임스는 안절부절 못하고 꽥꽥거렸다.  
“걱정 마, 임스 네 사랑은 지켜줄게. 아서는 아무데도 못 데려가. 여차하면 내가 너희를 탈출시킬 거야.”

아서는 소파 위에 등을 펴고 앉아 돔과 마주했다. 돔은 허공에 살짝 들린 아서의 한쪽 발을 하염없이 보았다.

 _-제임스와 필리파는 잘 있니?_  
돔이 아무 말 없으니 아서라도 뭔가 말을 해야만 했다.

_-넌 어때? 아직도 잠을 잘 못 자니?_

돔은 여전히 말이 없었다.

_-널 이해해보려고 노력했어. 그래, 내 얼굴 볼 때마다 멜이 떠올라 힘들었겠지. 난 원래 멜의 고양이였으니까._

_-하지만 그거 알아? 너희 집에 멜을 꼭 닮은 아이가 둘이나 있어._

_-걔넨 버리지 마라._

릴리와 임스는 빼꼼히 고개를 내밀고 남자를 훔쳐보았다. 남자는 마치 우는 것 같은 얼굴을 하곤 아서에게 다가갔다.

-미안해, 아서.

남자가 그렇게 말하는 것 같았다. 릴리 품을 쏙 빠져나간 임스가 쪼르르 거실로 달려갔다. 남자는 멈칫 물러서며 아서에게서 떨어졌다.

남자는 다시는 오지 않았다.

 

**

“제임스와 필리파에게 잘 하라고 했어. 돔이 내 말 듣고 정신 좀 차려야 할 텐데.”

아서는 등을 쭉 늘려 기지개를 켰다. 불편한 다리에도 불구하고 잘도 중심을 잡은 늘씬한 몸이 우아하게 길어졌다.

“잘 들을 거야. 너 엄청 무섭거든.”  
임스가 다가와 옆구리에 코를 부볐다.

“난 곰이랑 싸울 수도 있어.”

“알아, 달링.”  
임스의 말엔 애정이 담뿍했다.

둘은 사람들이 –당최 유튜브니 텀블러니 무슨 소린지 이해를 못하겠는데- 보내준 선물 더미를 뒤적이며 한참을 놀았다. ‘인간들은 이상하지. 이게 다 뭐람. 나한테 편지는 왜 보내는 거야? 뭐 어쩌라고?’

‘하지만 나도 이상하지.’  
아서는 기지개를 한 번 더 켰다.

‘결국엔 돼지를 사랑하게 됐잖아.’

 

**

아서는 임스의 모든 걸 사랑했지만 특히 발소리가 좋았다. 아는 것인지 임스는 아서가 꾸벅꾸벅 졸 때면 괜시리 앞에 와서 빙빙 돌며 종종 걸음을 한다. 타각타각 나무바닥에 발톱이 부딪치는 소리가 음악처럼 경쾌했다. 아서는 가늘게 뜬 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이다 기분 좋은 잠에 빠져 들었다.

사실 돼지를 사랑하는 건 그리 이상한 일이 아닐 지도 모른다.

 

-END-


End file.
